fight_rocfandomcom-20200214-history
Ran D. Brand/Battle Data
Battle Data Ran D. is an extraordinary fighter with incredible offensive and defensive power, holding a B-Ranking within the GIFL. Physically, Ran D. exceeds the normal levels of humans by a great deal, placing in a level only matched by a few. He's strong, fast, agile and seamlessly blends attacking and dodging to minimize openings for his opponents. Drive Power Level 4 Drive: Even before he qualified for a Regional Championship, Ran D. was already known for having a powerful Drive that radiated invisible waves of pressure able to bring down weaker willed individuals to their knees. When venting his power, Ran D. smirks while releasing its pressure to intimidate his opponents. It radiates outward as waves of force that can cause the ground to tremble if he increases its output. Visibly, Ran D.'s Drive power appears as a white aura that shimmers all around him. With a Level 4 Drive, he's been noted as having potential to becoming Champion and remains one of the strongest fighters with a B - Ranking, even among the Grand Immortal Circuit. His Drive allows him to stand in the presence of stronger Fighters without succumbing to the negative effects of their overwhelming power. When tapping into his Drive, he can drastically increase his strength and speed to deliver devastating attacks in the blink of an eye, and can access high level techniques associated with Drive. Physical Abilities Enhanced Strength: One punch has enough power and strength to send an opponent flying through several walls of solid stone if he were to connect with it. Considering he's primarily a close combat fighter, Ran D. greatly benefits from a tremendous boost in raw physical power and any of his punches all have the potential to knock out an opponent with a single strike. Because of his strength, Ran D. is able to effortlessly smash through stone or wood, and has on several occasions seen able to bend metal doors by continuously punching it, leaving fist sized imprints on its surface. He's used his strength to smash through several barriers and doors with his fists alone and can even destroy huge portions of walls from the force he delivers with his punches. Its been mentioned that Ran D.'s punches are like getting hit by pieces of steel. Against weaker individuals, Ran D. is capable of shattering bones through the sheer brute force behind his fists and is also known to create small tremors and shockwaves by striking to floor. Enhanced Durability: While maybe not as impressive as his speed and strength, Ran D. nonetheless possesses great levels of durability and resistance to blunt force trauma. This allows him to go toe-to-toe with physically more powerful individuals and continue to fight. He's known for dishing out tremendous damage, but at the same time, he can withstand incredible punishment, as well, with it bordering on superhuman. He's noted that his durability is fueled mainly by his own body's refusal to give up and he couldn't stay down even if he wanted to. His ability to absorb damage encompasses damage from attacks, both physical and Gear enhanced, being thrown through objects and the environment around him, and being dropped from great heights. During times he's needed extra cash fast, Ran D. has resorted to cheap tricks to win, such as allowing people to purposely punch him in an effort to drop him. This was a game that he would play against his opponents: he would allow them to hit him but if they didn't knock him out he could punch them back. And the two would continue until there was one person left standing to collect the winnings. To this day, no one has been able to defeat him at this game. Also, during his many bar fights, he's had chairs and tables smashed over his head without showing any visible signs of injury. Enhanced Speed & Reflexes: Ran D. is known to possess tremendous speed which he primarily uses in short bursts during his battles as opposed to a means of travel. Using these controlled moments of speed, Ran D. is able to increase his dodging ability to astounding levels. He can seemingly disappear instantly to avoid attacks and reappear behind his opponents without them being able to track his movements. With his fighting ability, Ran D. can attack his opponents before they have time to react, pummeling them with a blitzkrieg of punches each with incredible strength. His fighting style incorporates footwork that requires him to be in motion at all times so he's able to effectively use those moments of increased speed either for attacking or defending. His speed and reflexes allow him to avoid single or multiple attacks, and providing him with ample time to counteract. Another testament to his speed and reflexes is his ability to allow an opponent to throw an attack, while himself attacking simultaneously to strike with a devastating counter of his own. Ran D. is known to possess an uncanny skill in this aspect of his speed and proves to have the potential to be one of the toughest opponents anyone could face. *'Expert Shifter:' Ran D. was the first Fighter in the story to be visibly seen using Shifting, a testament to his skill and experience in using his Drive power. To initiate Shifting, two combatants will battle against each other in close range, trading attacks at such speeds that their movements seem like blurs. From an observer's standpoint, the exchange seems choreographed since the transitions between attacks and defense are seamless. But, in fact, Shifting is much more than just an extreme boost in speed. As the battle continues, the Drives of both Fighters are synching with one another and a phenomena is occurring where the two can anticipate and react instantaneously without the conscious need to guide their body. It is reactionary, where after one individual attacks, the other will react immediately, and so on and so on, until one fighter breaks the Shifting with a strong attack or finisher. Also, because of the speed and force they are producing during this event, the environment begins taking heavy damage such as the ground imploding underneath their feet as they move or waves of pressure tearing the ground as they run across the surface. The force of Shifting can even be used as a weapon to enhance the power of their attacks, dealing such a crushing blow that it is able to knock an opponent back and smash them into whatever is behind them. Mental Abilities Perceptive Combatant: Despite his arrogance and boast, Ran D. is still an experienced combatant able to analyze his opponents and their movements to anticipate their attacks or avoid danger. By goading his opponents to attack, he can quickly discern the strengths and weaknesses of an attack, such as the timing and movement before launching the attack. He calls this anticipating a "tell", a term used in the boxing world that gives away what technique is about to be thrown at him. By learning the tell, Ran D. can anticipate the attack and counter instantly to punish his opponent. With his dodging ability, the ability to learn these tells only further his claim as a strong opponent. Ran D. used his high level of perception to create his Brand Style Boxing, which focuses on anticipating an opponent and delivering a powerful counter attack that exploits any opening to knock them out. Trivia *The images found here are not my property, and are used as a representation of the content on this page.